1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to vapor deposition apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices, display devices, and other electronic devices include a plurality of thin films. These thin films are formed using various methods, one of which is a vapor deposition method. According to a vapor deposition method, one or more gases are used as a raw material(s) to form thin films. Examples of the vapor deposition method include chemical vapor deposition (CVD), atomic layer deposition (ALD), and the like. In ALD, a raw material is injected (e.g., deposited) onto a substrate, and is then purged and pumped to absorb one or more molecular layers to the substrate, and then another raw material is injected onto the substrate using plasma, and is then purged and pumped to finally form one or more atomic layers.
The plasma is formed by applying a voltage between a first electrode with a pipe shape and a second electrode with a cylinder shape that is located outside the first electrode, and by applying a gas between the first and second electrodes. In the related art, the first electrode is formed of a material such as, for example, steel use stainless (SUS) with high stiffness, to minimize damage caused by plasma.
However, since a material having high stiffness, such as SUS, generally has high resistance, and thus generates much heat, and also has a slow rate of releasing heat, the temperature of an electrode is saturated, and thus it takes long to stabilize a voltage and a current, resulting in a reduction of yield. Moreover, the electrode may be thermally deformed due to a high temperature, and the accompanying ionization of a reaction gas is locally accelerated to generate arc discharge, resulting in a degradation of the uniformity of plasma.